Sesame Street wrap party
party by Caroll Spinney.]] wrap party: December 21, 1984.]] with the Richard Hunt Spirit Award in 2010.]] When the Sesame Street cast and crew finish taping a season of shows, they traditionally celebrate with a wrap party. Party goers have dinner, watch a reel of outtakes and highlights from the season, and enjoy live skits that often poke fun at the show. In addition, toasts are exchanged, and awards and bottles of wine are presented to people who got engaged, married or had babies since the last party. The very first wrap party was held at the studio on April 6, 1970.Documents from CTW Archives at the University of Maryland The parties also give out a "Richard Hunt Spirit Award," presented by the Sesame cast and crew to "someone that everyone feels continues the humor and spirit of Richard on set."The Muppet Mindset interview with John Tartaglia. January 18, 2013. In a 2009 blog entry, Annie Evans wrote about the tradition: Known performances and events Since the wrap parties a private affair, not much is made public about them. However, some tidbits from the parties have been revealed on occasion. *At the season seven wrap party, following a screening of "Surprise," which featured the cast getting hit by pies, Dulcy Singer sent one into Jon Stone's face.Bailey, Joseph. Memoirs of a Muppets Writer, page 87. *The season 23 wrap party featured Jerry Nelson and Louise Gold performing a duet of "Friendship."Footage screened at "A Tribute to Jerry Nelson" at the Museum of the Moving Image, October 27, 2017. *The season 30 wrap party featured a parody of "Elmo's World," focused on undergarments as Elmo interviewed a Muppet bra and G-string.The New York Times "Is This Town Big Enough For Two Puppet Boulevards?" by Jake Tapper, July 27, 2003 The sketch also featured Mr. Noodle (as portrayed by Muppet performer Rick Lyon) shouting angrily that he won't be Elmo's patsy anymore and swearing to "get a new job where he can act with dignity," only to be disgraced when he can't shake the cartoony sound effects that accompany his every move.Rick Lyon's Photo Album at lyonpuppets.com *At the same party, Big Bird performed a song written by Gene Gilroy (Caroll Spinney's father-in-law), originally written for Kathie Lee Gifford's Lullabies for Little Ones. This performance was included as a bonus feature on the DVD release of I Am Big Bird: The Caroll Spinney Story. *A wrap party sketch from an unknown season in which Mr. Snuffleupagus ate an autograph-seeking child (camera man Frank Biondo's nephew); at the next season's party, Snuffy regurgitated the same child, "now wearing a tattered shirt and covered in goo." *Another wrap party sketch featured the parody character "Nookie Monster."Street Gang page 247 *In a 2009 interview, Michael Davis, author of Street Gang, mentioned wrap party sketches that spoofed the notion that Ernie and Bert are gay: when asked if there had ever been any discussion about the characters' "unusual relationship," Davis responded "Well, I'll tell you this, not only was there a discussion, but it was fodder for some of the funniest skits ever at their wrap parties every year."Felion, Marc; Fernós, Fausto "Sesame Street Cred" [http://www.feastoffools.net/gay-fun-show/2009/02/06/fof-926-sesame-street-cred-020609/ Feast of Fools, podcast #926, February 6, 2009.] Web.(Accessed 1/18/2010.) *One wrap party featured a musical performance by Alison Bartlett with Little Chrissy and Big Jeffy. Another party featured the same group performing, with Elmo thrown into the mix.Footage screened at "The Humans of Sesame Street" at the Museum of the Moving Image, December 13, 2015. *Another "Elmo's World"-themed sketch showed Elmo going through puberty, where "his falsetto was dipping into bass and he was growing little Muppet pubic hairs." Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Behind the Scenes